


The Blackened Club

by Basicallymonkey101



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Based off of Blackened Skies as well, Based off of The Breakfast Club, Detention, GO READ IT, Love that fic, Multi, Slice of Life, but they won’t be constants so, if the name wasn’t obvious, other characters will show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicallymonkey101/pseuds/Basicallymonkey101
Summary: After getting detention for a crime she didn’t commit, Kaede Akamatsu meets some of the strangest people of her life, and makes the best friends she’s ever had.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Detention and Unification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrCynical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrCynical/gifts), [CSpratt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSpratt/gifts).



> So, huge thanks to MrCynical and CSpratt for giving me this idea. I love writing these characters in Slice of Life situations, but this cast is one of the best I’ve worked with yet.

Kaede never found her classes very entertaining most days, especially not Geometry. She tended to find these classes useless, considering she went to Hope’s Peak to improve her skills with the piano further beyond what they already are. However, she found herself completely enthralled with the class today, wishing that the period would never end. Of course, her opinions on mathematics hadn’t changed in the slightest: she was still bored out of her mind. But, any class was better than the torture she would have to endure once the period came to a close.

In all fairness, it really wasn’t her fault she got detention: it was Kokichi’s prank she triggered, so he should be the one getting punished, not her! Well, he had gotten a suspension for this stunt, but still! Looking over her shoulder, Kaede saw that Shuichi’s outfit was still stained hot pink and neon yellow, but he made it work, kinda? The detective met her gaze, before he ducked back behind his cap. Some things never change.

As the seconds ticked down towards the end of the day, the pass in Kaede’s pocket started feeling heavier and heavier, and the all too familiar pit in her stomach grew larger with each passing minute. Despite her body’s obvious despair, her mind insisted on finding a way to make things better. This was gonna be fine! Hope’s Peak can’t have that many kids in detention! Besides, she was only there for a few days before she could go back to normal! She had absolutely nothing to worry about!

But as soon as the bell rang, Kaede felt her heart stop. She hadn’t even realised how little time she had left! Since when did forty minutes go by so quickly? Her body went on autopilot, her limbs mechanically packing up her bags while her mind was running to the panic room. It’s not like she could skip detention! She’d just get more time if she did that! Her legs moved on their own, taking her from her desk to the hallway without a moment’s hesitation. Swallowing her fear, Kaede looked down the hallway as the door to detention loomed over her. Why couldn’t the room be by the talent labs or something? Shouldn’t that moral compass guy a year above her have that as his room?

In stark contrast to her leg’s initial confidence, her body had almost completely shut down when she looked down the hall. Try as she might, her legs refused to budge from her spot outside the Geometry room. Maybe this was her body’s way of telling her to give up? If her instincts are telling her not to go there, then she should get as far away from that room as possible! Making up her mind, Kaede spun around on her heel and began walking away from the horrid door frame. That could’ve been a disaster! She could always just tell whoever runs detention she felt sick and didn’t want to risk getting anyone else infected! This was the perfect pla-

Kaede’s train of thought was completely derailed in an instant, as she collided with something...no wait, someone at full force. The impact of the collision sent her sprawling onto the floor, as the other person stumbled back a bit. “Hey, watch it, dumbass! What the hell do you think you’re doing, huh?!” The man shouted, frantically looking around for who knocked into him. “Where the hell are you, shithead?!” 

Kaede felt the all too familiar claws of fear grip around her, as she slowly started crawling away from the raging man. At the sound of her shuffling, the man looked down at her, his teeth gritted and his pompadour covering his eyes. “Hey! You son of a-” He cut himself off, and looked Kaede over before he gave a gruff sigh. “Ah, shit. Way to go, dumbass.” His voice went soft, as he bent down to pick up whatever spilled out of Kaede’s hastily packed bag, all while muttering to himself about “stupid dumbass” and “doing it again”.

Kaede watched the man quietly, not moving a muscle out of fear of angering him. He walked over to the pianist, handing the girl her belongings, before he cursed under his breath and extended his hand instead. Kaede hesitantly reached out for his hand, before he grabbed onto Kaede’s arm and pulled her up to her feet with little to no effort. The two stood in silence for a moment, before Kaede finally composed herself. “O-Oh, right...uh, hi! I’m Kaede Akamatsu…” the man nodded, before he finally handed off Kaede’s items. “Uh. Mondo Owada.”

Kaede perked up at the name, before pointing at Mondo. “Wait, you’re that Biker Guy from the class above me, right?” The biker nodded, before pointing to the back of his coat. “The one and only. The Crazy Diamonds rule the streets, and I’m the ruler of them.” Kaede took a look at his jacket, reading “Crazy Diamonds” on the back. Makes sense, considering it’s his gang. “That’s super cool! Oh, hey, Mondo: where are you headed?” The man groaned, before nodding his head down the hallway. “I’ve got detention. Again.” The girl’s eyes light up, before pumping her fists. “Oh, cool! I’ve got detention too, actually…”

The man chuckled to himself, before pointing at Kaede. “Detention? For someone like you? Now that’s what I call a sense of humor.” Mondo started marching towards the detention room, and Kaede quickly ran after him. “Hey, wait up! I’m serious! I got detention for triggering a stupid prank from one of my classmates.” The biker stopped in his tracks, before he spun around to Kaede. “Hey, Kaede, was it? That classmate of yours...he wouldn’t happen to be some super short freakshow with a clown gang, would he?” 

A sense of dread went over the pianist, before she slowly nodded. In an instant, Mondo’s scowl returned, as he balled his fist and growled to himself. “That bastard! Oh, he’s in for it! I knew that little shit had something to do with this!” He slammed his fist into a nearby locker, before his look of regret returned. “Argh, dammit! Why the hell do I keep scaring you like that? Shit!” Even though Kaede was terrified once he began yelling, she swallowed her fear and put on a brave face. “No, no! You didn’t scare me at all, really! Nothing scares me!” She placed her hands on her hips, and Mondo laughed to himself again. “Really? A little marshmallow like you?”

Kaede gasped, before deciding to play along. “Hey! I’m not a marshmallow! I’ll have you know that I don’t even get scared during horror movies!” she began pouting, and Mondo gave her a quick smile. “Oh, we’re dealing with a real hot shot here!” The duo let out a few more laughs, before Kaede heard a doorknob click. She had completely forgotten that she even had detention in the first place. Before she could protest, Mondo threw open the door, and fourteen heads spun to face them.

“Hey, Kaede! What’re you doing here? Sidekicks aren’t supposed to get detention!” Kaito yelled, throwing his hands into the air. Korekiyo sighed from across the room, pointing at Kaito with a look of annoyance on his face. “That’s wonderful to hear, Kaito, but I must ask: if your sidekicks are not supposed to be in detention, why are you here?” The astronaut went to speak, but a grim looking man hummed to cut him off. “Indeed, Luminary. The level of hypocrisy you have attained is impressive, to say the least. I’d say it’s enough to rival your ignorance.” 

Kaito spun on his heel, before pounding his fists together. “Oh, please! You’re the guy preaching about being some sorta “Overlord of Darkness” here!” The two men glared at each other, before a man with red hair groaned to himself. “God, would you two shut the hell up already? You’ve been prattling on about this the whole time!” he spun around in his seat to face Mondo, before he threw his arms up. “What took you so long, dude? I’ve been dealing with these nutjobs for way longer than anyone should have to!”

A gothic woman softly giggled to herself, before pointing over at the red head. “That statement would indicate that you are not a pain to us all as well. Correct, Leon?” The guy apparently named Leon growled to himself, before throwing a wadded up paper ball at the woman. “Oh, cram it Celeste!” A large man gasped at the action, before standing up from his seat next to Celeste. “Leon Kuwata! How dare you insult Ms. Ludenberg like that?! I insist you apologize to her this very instance, lest you suffer the wrath of the Alpha and the Omega!” At his self proclaimed title, the man struck a pose of his own, grabbing the attention of Kaito and his newfound rival. The pale man hummed to himself yet again, before pointing at the louder man. “You there! A title as extravagant as The Alpha and the Omega...your demonic powers must be far above that of any standard mortal...tell me of your tales at once, and the great Gundham Tanaka will be the judge or your righteousness!” Kaito scoffed, before giving a thumbs up to the portly man. “Eh, ignore that villainous freak! Being the sidekick to a superhero is way cooler, right?” 

From across the room, Korekiyo groaned to himself once more, as an incredibly large man placed a hand on his shoulder. “Worry not, Korekiyo. They will surely calm down soon. At least, I am certain Hifumi will.” Once Kaede heard the voice, it was revealed that the figure looming over Korekiyo was not, in fact, a man. It was simply a very large, very muscular woman. That’s fine. She didn’t judge. “Oh, Sakura...unless that self proclaimed overlord can calm himself down, I doubt this will end anytime soon. Kaito is nigh-on unstoppable with his ego.” Sakura hummed to herself, until a girl lifted her head off of a desk to look at the duo. “Hm? Oh, right...Gundham isn’t gonna stop...he’s always like this...I think.” Sakura nodded, before looking back to Korekiyo. “My apologies, Korekiyo, but Chiaki would know best.”

At that, Korekiyo gave one final moan, before letting his head land on the desk before him. However, before his head collided with the surface, a gloved hand quickly placed itself between his skull and the wood. “Such actions are ill-advised for a man as brilliant as you, Mr. Shinguji.” Kirumi said, before gently placing his head on the surface. A portly boy laughed from across the room, running a comb through his hair as Kirumi turned to face him. “My my, Kirumi. And I thought your services were only for meals. Say, you wouldn’t happen to provide any...other services, would you?” The maid sighed, before shaking her head. “While I do serve most requests, Mr. Hanamura, the services you are implying are not something I will be accepting.” The...chef? He looked like a chef, at least- gave a small sigh of his own, before turning in his seat to the girl next to him. “Well, there’s always a back up for these kinds of crises, right Mikan?”

Mikan’s head quickly shot up, before she let out a small sniffle. “H-Huh? O-Okay Teruteru...y-you can use me h-however you want...I-I deserve it, anyways…” In an instant, Teruteru’s face dropped, and he awkwardly looked away. “O-Oh...uh, on second thought...I’m fine…” Mikan sniffled again, before she started bawling. “I-I’m sorry! I-I’m sorry for being t-too disgusting for you to w-want! P-Please, you can hit me, o-or make me s-strip! W-Want me to be a cow? I-I can do that!” The man quickly shot up his hands, his face growing in increasing panic and discomfort. “Wait, what? What part of I’m fine did you not catch! A-Ah, don’ need none o’ dat!”

A girl standing next to Mikan cleared her throat, and the sobbing girl looked over to her. “Calm yourself, Mikan. We don’t require such services from you or anyone else for that matter.” Teruteru nodded frantically, before he pulled his comb back through his hair. “U-Uh, yeah! You aren’t the problem, Mikan! You’re fine just the way you are, really.” The girl looked between her two...probably friends? Before she began crying again. “Th...Thank you!”

The red eyed girl gave another sigh, before looking back over to see Gonta standing by the windowsill, his hands cupped around what Kaede assumed was a bug. The girl looked at the gentle giant, carefully looking into his hands to see a spider crawling around on his fingers. He glanced over the girl, and his usual smile came back onto his face. “Oh! Hello! Thank you for speaking to Gonta!” The girl stared at him for a moment, before looking back down at the arachnid. “Uh, right. You’re welcome.” The man opened up the window, carefully placing the spider on the windowsill outside. “Gonta’s name is Gonta! Who are you?”

The girl smiled, offering a hand to the man. “Peko Pekoyama. Pleasure to meet you.” Kaede smiled to herself, knowing exactly what would happen when you shook Gonta’s hand, and she watched as Gonta began tossing Peko around with one arm. Once the handshake ended, the entomologist gasped, before looking closely at Peko’s arm. “Oh no! Did Gonta hurt Peko? Gonta so sorry!” As soon as she heard the word hurt, Mikan rushed over to the two of them, scanning Peko’s arm for any injuries. “N-No, she doesn’t seem injured at all. J-Just...be more careful, o-okay?” Gonta nodded, and Peko looked back up at him. “Gonta. Do not feel regret for your actions. Your strength is impressive. Tell me, how did you get this strong?” 

Gonta gasped, and he quickly began prattling on about his forest family. Once he mentioned the family of wolves that raised him, Peko’s eyes lit up, and she began questioning him about each and every one. From across the room, Tsumugi loudly gasped, and she aggressively began to scribble something down on a sheet of paper. “Two strangers bonding over their strength and cute, fluffy animals? It sounds so perfect! Oh, yes, yes, yes! Gonta and Peko, just like that! Oh, wait, animals...Gundham has those hamsters!”

“Devas, mortal, they are Devas! Not hamsters!” Gundham shouted, before returning to his monologue battle with Kaito. Kaede sighed, completely used to Tsumugi’s charts by this point. Mondo silently moved into the open seat next to Leon, and Kaede slipped in between Korekiyo and Chiaki. As soon as she took her seat, the door to the room was thrown open, and a boy with strict posture marched into the room. He took his place at the front of the room, before giving a quick bow and a greeting to everyone. Mondo sighed, waving to the man. “Hey, Taka. Mind going easy on us today? I mean, there’s way more of us than usual here.” This “Taka” hummed to himself, before putting away the books he had been unpacking. “Very well then, Bro! As long as there is minimal chaos, I will be courteous with your punishments!” 

Mondo pumped his fist, and Leon’s muscles relaxed. Kaede looked between the two of them, before leaning towards Mondo. “So, are you two regulars here or something?” Mondo shook his head, pointing over to the now slack jawed redhead. “Yeah, I practically live here with Fuyuhiko most of the time, but Leon doesn’t tend to be in here unless one of his parties or jam sessions gets out of hand.” Kaede gasped, and looked over to the man. “Really? You do music? What do you play? What’s your favorite genre? Favorite Composer? Songs?”

Leon recoiled from the girl, putting his hands up defensively. “Woah, hey, slow your roll, hot stuff! I’ve heard Ibuki talking about you during practice...Kaede, right?” The pianist nodded, and he gave her a quick grin. “Oh, yeah. I’m pretty up and coming myself, y’know? I’m into more modern stuff. Ever heard of Green Day?” Mondo and Kaede stared at him, before Mondo shook his head. “Jesus, Leon, you're hopeless.” Leon scowled, and punched Mondo in the arm in response. “Hey! It’s not like you’re any better, scream and shout!” The biker glared at Leon, before cracking his knuckles. “Oh, so that’s how we’re playing it, huh?” 

Leon scoffed and crossed his arms, pouting to himself before thinking up of a comeback. “Whatever, man. You’re still on thin ice for getting me in detention anyways…” Mondo groaned, before kicking his feet up onto his desk. “Oh, please. It’s not my fault that Rat Bastard from Kaede’s class set up that damn trap.” Kaede looked over at Mondo, before tapping his shoulder. “Hey, Mondo? Did you just say that Kokichi’s the reason you’re in detention?” Mondo and Leon both collectively groaned, before Leon started muttering to himself. “Yeah, that son of a bitch caught us in some kinda net when we were sneaking back onto campus. The one day we decided to skip class…” Leon looked over to the biker, who rolled his eyes in return. “Okay, fine. This ain’t new for me, but the one time Leon tags along we get caught.”

Kaede nodded, before rubbing the back of her head. “Yeah, Kokichi’s the reason I’m in the big house as well. He set up a stupid paint trap that I sprung and turned my friend pink and yellow.” Kaito’s head quickly snapped up, and he waved at Kaede. “Ah, crap! Shuichi got hit by a trap too? Maki-roll almost got caught in that honey trap of his, but The Luminary of the Stars came to her rescue!” Gundham chuckled to himself, before running a finger on the back of Kaito’s jacket. “That explains quite a fair deal as to why my Devas were so enamored by that hideously designed coat of yours.” The astronaut swung his fist at the pale boy, only for him to move out of the way. Taka gasped from the front of the room, before stomping over to Kaito. “Punching and fighting are not welcome in a school environment! You will be getting an extra three days detention for this offense!” Kaito began to sputter at this, and Gundham began cackling to himself.

As his laughing fit came to an end, Gundham looked back to Kaede, striking a pose as four hamsters took their places alongside him. “Listen well, mortals! I have been confined to this prison of moral offenses for something well beyond my control. As the Clown Prince of Lies had been plotting the downfall of this establishment, I took it upon myself to bring his scheming to an end myself. My army of the underworld took after him for his soul, but the Samurai of Judgement forced my hand to put an end to it all. Blast! If only he let my legions continue their scouting for only a moment longer!” As his speech came to a close, everyone looked between themselves, clueless as to what he said, before Chiaki perked up. “Uh...Gundham said that he used his animals to go find Kokichi, but Munakata put a stop to it...I think…”

A collective sound of understanding went through the room, until Kirumi sighed. “I, too, was a victim of Mr. Munakata. I had been requested by Mr. Souda to gather scrap metal for an up and coming project of his. So, I traveled outside to gather materials for him, and found an old, decrepit vehicle outside. Thinking it scrap, I dismantled it and returned the materials to Mr. Souda. Little did I know that the vehicle belonged to Mr. Munakata…” After a minute, Teruteru hummed to himself. “Well, I wasn’t caught by the big man himself, oh no. That lovely Aikido Master two years below me brought me my rightful punishment.”

Korekiyo hummed to himself, before looking over at the chef. “Pray tell, Teruteru: what exactly did you do?” The portly boy chuckled, wiping a trace amount of blood from his nose. “Well, with all the chaos spreading throughout the school, I took the opportunity for my own...scouting experience.” As he began his story, Mikan began to sniffle, and the chef took a quick look over to her. “Uh...making a long story short, I broke into the women’s locker room...oh, but the things I saw…”

Mikan’s sniffling began getting faster, and a few tears began streaming down her face. “I-I...I’m sorry you had t-to see such an ugly girl l-like me that way!” As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Gundham’s eyes went wide, and he slipped his face into his scarf. On the other hand, Teruteru began chuckling to himself. “Oh, I don’t see it as a negative, Mikan. I must say, it’s only...natural, to express yourself like that.” At that, Sakura sighed, before looking over at Gundham. “Your reaction to Mikan’s statement leads me to believe you know what happened. Care to tell us?”

The man burrowed his face even further into his scarf, muttering something no one picked up on...almost. “Huh? What “streaking” mean? Why Mikan do that?” Gonta asked, looking between the group. After a beat of silence, Mikan’s sobs reached their climax, Gundham pulled his scarf fully over his head, and Teruteru began chuckling to himself. “I-It w-wasn’t my fault! H-Hiyoko m-made me do i-it! S-She should be here, n-not me!” At her outburst, Peko placed a hand on her shoulder. As Mikan kept crying, Tsumugi began frantically rubbing her arms. “O-Oh, god...I’m here for running in the halls, b-but it was because all of these horrible bugs were chasing me…”

Suddenly, Gonta slammed his hands on his desk, a noticeable cracking sound being heard. “WHAT? How could Tsumugi not like bugs?! What bugs do to you?!” Taka went to inspect the desk, but Mondo grabbed his shoulder to stop him. Tsumugi screamed, before hiding behind her hands. “W-Wait! Did I say terrible? I meant terrific! I-I was so happy to see them, I-I played tag with them, and they were it!” 

Like a lightswitch, Gonta’s face went from one of rage to its usual smile. “Oh! Bugs love playing tag! Gonta sorry for yelling!” The entomologist looked down at the desk, and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head when he saw the crack in the wood. “Uh...Gonta here, but he do nothing wrong! Gonta only want friends to play with bugs, so he released bugs for friends to find!” Everyone silently pieced together what had happened from comparing Tsumugi and Gonta’s stories. The one to break the silence was Sakura, who looked away from her classmates. “A friend and I had snuck into the kitchen in the hopes of finding my protein supplements. However, we were not allowed in, and a balloon prank gave away our location to Ishimaru.” From his spot next to Mondo, Taka nodded, and looked over to Sakura. “That is correct! However, Aoi was accompanied by you, correct?” The giant woman nodded, and Ishimaru put a finger on his chin. “Yes, that was the case then. Oh, do tell Aoi I hope she enjoyed her donut! Even though eating in the halls is not permitted, I was willing to make an exception, given how shaken up by that balloon’s explosion was.”

Mondo looked over at Ishimaru, before shaking his head. “Never change, bro. Never change.” From across the room, Celeste gave a sigh of her own, before waving her hand at Hifumi. “Very well, Ms. Ludenberg! Our tale is a serious one: One of adventure and romance! Thrills, Chills, and-”

“Get to the point, Hifumi.”  
Hifumi whimpered at Celeste’s order, before perking up again. “Right! Ms. Ludenberg and I were on a mission to attain the proper funding for a royal gala to support her interests! The two of us had gotten incredibly close to completing our heist, only for a musical prank to trigger as we re-opened the door to the vault! The headmaster quickly found us in his storage room, and had us issued a month of detention and for each penny to be returned to its rightful place.” When the group looked back to Celeste, she simply nodded in agreement, and Gundham let out another cackle. “A tragic tale indeed, Alpha and Omega! To come so close to evading capture from the ever observant one...you truly are powerful…”

Before Gundham could start another monologue, Peko cleared her throat, and waited until everyone’s gaze was on her. “I am here because my young master had been ensnared by a trap as well, and ordered me to find the culprit. I found Kokichi fairly quickly, and brought a swift punishment upon him.” Once she finished, Kaito clapped his hands, and pointed at Peko. “That’s right! I saw you walking away from his body once I went in for revenge! I got tossed in here for delivering one of my famous Star Punches, so you must’ve gotten caught as well, right?” Peko silently nodded, and Kaito grinned. “Alright! You’ve got a strong sense of justice, Peko! Say, how would you like to be my sidekick?”

Peko shook her head, before running a hand on her bamboo sword. “I only live to serve my young master.” To her response, Kirumi gave a nod of appreciation, and Teruteru began chuckling to himself again. Once the room was silent, Chiaki took the opportunity to tell her story as well. “I fell asleep in class, but I was exhausted after trying to hunt down Kokichi with Hajime and Nagito...so that’s why I’m here…” Kaede nodded at the story, and Kaito spun around to Korekiyo. “Hey, Kiyo! What are you doing here?”

“...I burnt down the Reserve Course Building…”

A harsh silence washed over the group, until Leon began sputtering out random nonsense in the hopes of spitting something out. However, Mondo slapped his hand over the wannabe’s mouth, and looked around the room. “Hey, guys. What’s the one fucking thing each of our stories has in common?” Kaede furrowed her brow, before snapping her fingers. “Kokichi! He was the thing that got us all in trouble!” Sakura nodded alongside her, taking a quick glance to her side. “...With potential exception to Korekiyo, that would be correct.”

Gundham hummed to himself, before pulling the largest hamster out of his scarf. “What’s that, Cham-P? You believe an act of revenge is in order?” Hifumi struck another pose, before looking over at Gundham. “I agree with your mighty Deva! We shall take revenge on this ultimate evil!” Noises of agreement filled the room, before Celeste held up an armored finger. “Pray tell: how would we exact revenge on him?” At her question, Korekiyo sat up in his seat, with what Kaede assumed to be a smile from behind his mask. “Worry not about that, Celeste. I believe I have an idea...Keh Keh Keh Keh...This is going to be beautiful…”


	2. Execution (of a plan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets down to business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read Blackened Skies. This is not a request, nor a demand. it is law.

“I’m not too sure about this, guys. I mean, revenge sounds great and all, but won’t this just get us even more detention in the long run?” Kaede asked, running the plan Korekiyo suggested back through her mind. Sure, she wanted to see Kokichi punished for what he did, but wasn’t his suspension already enough? Hope’s Peak would never let him get away with something this big!

Then again, they only gave Korekiyo a few months of detention for burning down the reserve course…

“Hmm. The Sentinel of Eons Past provides us with a grand course of action for revenge against the Clown Prince of Lies. However, I ponder; wouldn’t our sentence to this realm of righteousness be prolonged if we were to execute this scheme?” Gundham muttered, glaring at the anthropologist. A scoff came from the other side of the room, causing the self proclaimed overlord to spin on his heel and face the source of the sound. Kaito slammed his fists together, before pointing at Gundham. “So what if we get more time here in the slammer? Shouldn’t this punishment be child’s play for someone like you, Mr. Supervillain?”

Gundham’s jaw tightened, and another huff grabbed everyone’s attention. “Who gives a shit if we’re stuck in here, anyways? Sure, we can’t do what we want to do, but it ain’t like we’re in some sorta coal mine, you tightass.” Mondo growled, before he stood up from his seat to stand above the paler boy. “Unless, of course, you do have an issue with it?” The biker bared his fangs and cracked his knuckles, looming over Gundham, despite their minimal height difference. “Perhaps I do, anti-hero of the night.”

Before the issue could boil over any further, Kaede slid in between the two of them, putting a hand on Mondo’s chest. “O-Okay, Mondo, let’s just calm down here. He makes a good point, after all. No one wants to be in here.” Ishimaru nodded vigorously from his desk, opening his mouth to begin a lecture, before Celeste snapped her fingers and Hifumi knocked him on the back of the head with a hardcover manga. Mondo sighed at Kaede’s response, giving one last scowl to Gundham before stomping back to his desk. Gundham gave a smirk of victory until Kaede turned to face him instead.

“Gundham: Maybe tone it back with the darkness stuff?” The pale boy hummed, before the glare returned to his face. “Blasphemous. I will do no such thing.” He crossed his arms and turned away from her, earning a sigh of frustration from Kaede. “Oh, c’mon. It can’t be that hard to tone it back! Just give it a shot!” She placed a hand and his shoulder to turn him around, only for him to jump away from her touch. As he turned back to the pianist, he clutched his right arm with the fiercest glare he had shown to the group yet. He growled to himself, before Chiaki silently went up beside him.

“Uh, Gundham? Please stay calm about this...I don’t think she knew about the poisons...I think.” Kaede raised an eyebrow, looking between the sleepy girl and the eccentric man. Gundham released his grip on his arm, before reaching into his scarf and pulling out his hamsters, slowly petting all four of them and slowing down his breathing. Chiaki looked between him and Kaede, opening her mouth to say something, before Korekiyo cleared his throat. “Now that our dispute has been settled, are there any other objections to the plan?”

The room stayed deathly silent and still, until Leon raised his hand. With a sigh, Korekiyo turned to face him, and the wannabe took that as his cue to speak. “So, this isn’t about the plan, but. Why’s Kirumi helping us, exactly? That stupid rat that got us into trouble didn’t do anything to her.” Everyone’s eyes moved from the red head to Kirumi herself, with the maid clearing her throat into her hand. “I have a hunch he was involved with the sabotage of the vehicle. That is all.” Murmurs of agreement passed over her classmates, and Leon shrugged in response.

With his brow furrowed and his hand on his cap, Korekiyo looked around at everyone in the room to see if anyone else had questions, before humming to himself. “Yes, right. With our questions out of the way, I believe it’s time for some...preparations. Chiaki, if you would be so kind as to read over the list.” At her name, the gamer perked up and reached into her cat-backpack thingy (Just because it’s adorable doesn’t mean it’s mature, Kaede. You are not asking her where she got it) and pulled out a small notebook covered in stickers.

“Right...we’ll need a few toolboxes, one hundred feet of rope, five large speakers and either a copy of Ibuki’s forbidden CD collection or Ibuki herself. Since there’s only four things, we can group up to find them...I guess.” The girl placed the list of Korekiyo’s desk, before hunching over onto her own and passing out. The anthropologist glanced over the list for himself once more, before looking back up at the group. “Any new questions? Preferably on topic ones?”

After no one spoke up, Sakura stepped forward to look over the list on her own. The giant woman stared at it for a minute, before gently handing it back to Korekiyo. “While these items are all necessary to the plan we have, I do have one question: where could we find most of these supplies?” The room fell back to an agonizing silence, before Kaede gave a small huff. It was four things, and two of them should be in the same place, so they should find it in no time!

“Okay, I think I know where to go for everything. The speakers in the music room aren’t portable, so we’ll have to find someone who can bring them in. Does anyone own-”

Before she could finish, Leon had slapped one hand on his desk and the other into the air. This guy really didn’t know how to ask quietly, did he? The red head checked his nails, picking at them with a smug grin on his face. “Well, isn’t it just your lucky day? It just so happens that I own a load of speakers. What kind of musician would I be without them?” Kaede had to bite her tongue from telling him his quality wouldn’t change in the slightest, but now wasn’t the time to get all piano freaky.

“Okay, Leon can cover the speakers, but that doesn’t mean he’s going alone! He could use some extra hands, so we’re still doing the buddy system. Can anyone else take care of supplies before I continue?” Korekiyo raised his own hand, before reaching into his bag and pulling out a line of rope. The group kept their eyes on him, silently questioning why he had such an egregious amount of rope, but no one had the courage to speak up. Kaede shook her head, before deciding to take what she can get.

“Alright. Korekiyo has the rope on him already, so anyone who really doesn’t want to help can stay here with him. Now, as for the tools and the music itself, does anyone have any ideas?”

A small chuckle from beside her sent shivers down Kaede’s spine, as the source of the sound slowly stood up. “Well now, I believe that the gorgeous inventor from your class would have all the tools we need, right Kaede?” Teruteru asked, wiping a trace amount of blood from his nose. “As a matter of fact and experience, I know she has them. Maintenance checks aren’t just for robots anymore, y’know.” 

Shuddering at the implications, Kaede took a small step away from the chef, before Tsumugi jumped into the conversation. “U-Uh, yeah, Miu has them. So, that just leaves Ibuki, right?” Leon went to raise his hand, only for Mondo to pull it back down to his side, while Kaede began weighing her options. Ibuki was certainly a handful, but they already knew each other from their musical talents, so this should be a breeze!

“I’ll go get Ibuki! We know each other from our practice sessions! She put a metal twist on Chopin’s Minute Waltz one time, so it’s safe to say we’ll click pretty easily.” The pianist pumped her fists, and Sakura nodded to herself. “I see. In that case, we have everything under control, except what groups will be formed.” At the remembrance of having to partner up for this mission, half of the students’ faces went from somewhat jovial to as grim as possible.

“Hmm. That does seem to be the arrangement we made. Hifumi, be a dear and fight for my honor.” Celeste waved her hand out towards the others, instead opting to look at her nails instead of her lapdog. As expected, Hifumi puffed out his chest and began stomping towards the group, only being stopped when Sakura held up a hand in his direction. “Hold on, now. I believe these groups shouldn’t be selected based on your peers: they should be formed by those most tailored to their specific situation.”

Kirumi nodded beside the martial artist, pulling a notebook of her own out of seemingly nowhere. “That is a wonderful idea, Ms. Ogami. Due to Mr. Kuwata, Mr. Shinguji, Mr. Hanamura and Ms. Akamatsu being the ones to inform us of the location of our goods, I believe they should be put in charge of the four groups. Those who do not wish to help gather supplies may be left here with Mr. Shinguji, if you so please.”

The group took a quick glance at the anthropologist, watching him as he ran the rope through his hands silently with a haze in his eyes. Kaede gave a quick sigh of relief that she had a 0% chance of staying with him.

“We will need a physically strong group to assist Mr. Kuwata, but also a very cautious group. Anyone who can keep Mr. Hanamura and Ms. Iruma in check will be acquiring the toolboxes, and those with a great deal of charm or energy will accompany Ms. Akamatsu.” The maid quickly wrote down a list of names, looking around the room for any volunteers in specific. With a grin on his face, Kaito slammed his fists together and pointed over at Leon.

“I’ll help out Leon! If it’s strength you need, you come to a superhero, after all!” At the astronaut’s exclamation, Leon groaned to himself, putting his head in his hands. Mondo put a hand on the red head’s back, before looking up at Kirumi. “Just to make sure he doesn’t go nuts and lose his shit, I’ll stick with him.” 

Kirumi filled out the list accordingly, waiting for the final slot of Leon’s team to be filled. Half of the group looked expectantly at Sakura, while the other half had their eyes on Gonta, waiting for either one of the giants to volunteer to help. However, an unexpected laugh cut through the group, with everyone’s attention being brought to Gundham. “If you expect me to sit by and watch while my rival of the cosmos arrogantly shows his strength to the masses, you are sorely mistaken! Know this, Luminary! I will be the one victorious in our grand battle of mortal fibers!”

The pale boy snapped his head over to Kirumi, waiting for her to write down his name under Leon’s section, only to groan when she made no moves. “In layman's terms, I will be joining the ranks of the aethstetic eyesore.” A small sound of understanding escaped from Kirumi’s mouth, while Leon slammed his head down onto his desk. Kaede couldn’t help but feel a little bad for him: dealing with Kaito was probably bad enough as is, but putting in his newfound rival as well? Maybe this was Leon’s punishment after all…

Before Kaito could begin his own rant of heroism to his classmates, Sakura stepped over to Kirumi and whispered in her ear. The maid nodded, and quickly wrote down the martial artist’s placement. From across the room, Teruteru had been running a comb through his hair once more, a drop of blood falling from his nose with each stroke. “My my, I wonder what beauties will escort me to Miu’s laboratory? Perhaps the stalwart Peko has a soft spot for something more heated? Or the regal Celestia has a weakness for such... tools.”

Peko silently rolled her eyes at his comment, while Celeste’s eye gave a small twitch. Ultimate Gambler or not, it’s still hard to hide annoyance with so much of it bubbling up inside you. The silence stretched further and further, seeing as no one wanted to partner with Teruteru of all people, especially if they had to go willingly. A heavy sigh caught everyone’s attention, and Sakura stepped forward from her spot by the wall. “I shall go. If he is to try anything daring, I will make sure to stifle whatever he has planned myself.” 

Teruteru gave a hearty chuckle, looking the gigantic woman up and down with a gaze all too familiar to Kaede (she spent way too much time around Miu some days). With another groan, Tsumugi stood up from her desk and sat down next to the chef, muttering to herself about “Good Karma” and “The Wicked and the Damned”. 

“Well now, that makes two lovely ladies with the courtesy of joining me. Anyone else care for a round?” At the word round, Chiaki’s head raised from her desk and angled itself towards Teruteru. In her somewhat delirious, sleep deprived state, the gamer shuffled her way over to her classmate and sat next to him. “Wonderful! I take it you want to push it from a threesome to a four-way, Chiaki?” 

The girl nodded her head robotically, pulling a handheld out from her bag and handing the game to Teruteru. The perverse man looked at it for a moment, before Chiaki whispered something in his ear. His eyes lit up, and he flipped open the console. Meanwhile, Kirumi had finished writing down the names of Teruteru’s group, before looking to Kaede. “Ms. Akamatsu, I take it you will be content with the others choosing to join you?” 

Kaede gave a quick nod, before pumping her fists in the air. “You betcha, Kirumi! I’d be fine with anyone joining me to get the speakers!” The maid nodded, before looking back at the rest of the group. “I shall let it be known that I plan on staying behind with Mr. Shinguji, so as to allow anyone who wishes to join before me the chance to accompany Ms. Akamatsu.”

A small hum from the teacher’s desk grabbed the attention of the students (exception to Teruteru and Chiaki, both of which were muttering the phrase “Just like Mama” under their breath), revealing that Celeste had taken the head desk as her own throne. “I too will remain here. Though I detest such an E-Rank facility and E-Rank people, it is much more preferable that I remain here than do such monotonous busy work.”

Mondo and Leon groaned from their seats, with Leon putting his head in his hands. “For god’s sake, is it really that hard to say “I don’t wanna go” like a regular person?” Mondo growled, to which Celeste only laughed. Leon had to put a hand on his buddy’s shoulder to stop him from storming up to the self-proclaimed royal and ripping her a new hole, while Hifumi took his place in front of the gambler. “I shall allow no harm to come to Ms. Ludenberg! I swear on my title of the Alpha and the Omega!”

Celeste gave another small hum, running her hand through one of her drills as she looked at her bodyguard. “That reminds me Hifumi: be a dear and give me some alone time by accompanying Kaede, would you?” The portly man saluted her, before striding over beside Kaede. He took as deep of a bow as his stomach would let him, before returning to his upright stance. This was absurd! That witch wasn’t even letting him choose what he wanted to do, let alone who he wanted to go with! Whatever, fine. Drop it, Kaede. You already ticked off Gundham today, and you’d rather not do it again.

Putting on her best smile, Kaede pulled the Doujin into as big of a hug as possible (Seriously, this would be like hugging Himiko if she was flipped on her side! He’s huge!), earning a small squeal from both Hifumi and Tsumugi as the latter pulled out her notebook and began scribbling in it. As soon as she released the hug, Gonta stepped forward from his spot by the window, slipping whatever bug he was playing with into his terrarium. “Um, if it not too much trouble, could Gonta go with Kaede? Gonta wants to help as much as he can!” 

Deciding that an inauguration hug was a good idea for every member of her party, Kaede wrapped her arms around Gonta’s waist, barely being able to get her hands to connect behind his back. “I’d love to have you help, Gonta! And I’m sure Hifumi doesn’t have any problems with it either, right?” The larger man gave a quick nod, and Gonta’s eyes lit up with joy. “Okay! Gonta will help Kaede get music!”

Kaede gave a small laugh, and dropped her arms to her sides. Things were going great so far! Gonta and Hifumi seemed happy enough to come with her, and they’d be a great help with convincing Ibuki to help them! Maybe Peko would join her to help? Or, maybe Kirumi would-

“U-Um...K-Kaede? C-Can I maybe...m-maybe help you w-with Ibuki?” Mikan muttered into her hands, looking expectantly at the pianist. Kaede looked over at the meek girl, before a bright smile returned to her face. “Oh, of course Mikan! I’d love to have you help!” Wrapping her arms around the nurse, Kaede felt a wave of relief that she could finally hug someone without having to dislocate a shoulder! Mikan just felt so small in her arms!

The nurse sputtered for a moment, before looking back up to Kaede. “Y-You...you mean it? Y-You want t-to have me help?” The blonde girl returned the look, a slight disbelief running through her mind. “Well, yeah! It would just be mean to turn you down when you asked so nicely!” 

Mikan gave a small hiccup, before burying her face into Kaede’s sweater vest. “T-Thank you! T-Thank you s-so much! I’ll do anything f-for you!” The overly-emotional girl kept sobbing into Kaede’s shoulder, while the pianist looked around for any form of advice. Chiaki waved at the pianist, and rubbed her hand on Teruteru’s back to give an example of how to calm her down. Following the gamer’s example, Kaede rubbed slow circles into Mikan’s back, earning harder sobs from the girl. With a small shake of her head, Kirumi wrote down the final name on Kaede’s list, solidifying the plan.

This was going to be amazing.

~~~

“Okay! All we have to do is go in there, and convince Ibuki to either come with us, or give us an album! It shouldn’t be too hard, right?” Kaede stood outside the doors to the music venue, pacing back and forth in front of her teammates. Almost automatically, Gonta, Hifumi and Mikan had lined up at attention, each one saluting the pianist. Sure, she hadn’t exactly planned on turning her team into a battalion, but they seemed to be okay with it, so why not play along?

“Hifumi! I want you to keep Ibuki entertained with your usual antics!” The Doujin arched his back and puffed out his already massive chest, giving a powerful salute to the self appointed captain. “Yes, Ms. Akamatsu! I shall use every bit of my charisma to charm Ms. Mioda into compliance!” Kaede gave him a bright smile and patted the portly man on his shoulder. “Excellent! Now, Gonta! I need you and Mikan to flatter her! Gentlemanly charm and heart-bursting adorableness are sure to please her!”

The duo gave their own salute, a resounding “Yes Ma’am!” from both of them. Kaede gave them both a pat on the back, before returning to her spot in front of the line. “Any questions?” She asked, as all three returned to attention with a final salute. “I’ll uh...take that as a no then. Okay, guys! Playtime’s over! Let’s act natural and bring it home!” At her final command, Kaede’s battalion let their shoulders drop with a sigh of relief. The pianist gave one last nod, before tossing open the doors to the music venue.

As soon as the door opened, the blaring sound of death metal blasted through the group’s ears. Hifumi immediately squealed, throwing his hands over his ears, while Gonta gritted his teeth and stiffened his arms. “Gentlemen not ignore lady’s music! Even if music painful…” The entomologist muttered, while Mikan’s breath began to hitch. “I-I forgot how l-loud Ibuki’s music r-really was…” Tears began pricking at the nurse’s eyes, while Kaede stoically marched through the pain.

Standing at the base of the stage, Kaede cupped her hands around her mouth, before giving a deep inhale. “IBUKI----I!” She screamed, cutting off the musician’s sixth guitar solo. To her credit, Ibuki’s face lit up when she looked down at her guests, and she scrambled to unplug her amp. “Oh oh oh oh oh! Good nom-nom-nomming guys! Or, is it good nom-nom-nomfternoon?” The girl hopped off from her stage and ran over to Mikan, pulling the nurse into a death-grip level hug.

“U-Um...hi, I-Ibuki..” Mikan gasped, her breath being knocked out of her when Ibuki’s hold on her tightened. “Oh, yeah! Ibuki’s still got her bear huggin’ game on point! You! Bear sized guys! Get over here!” The musician released her hold on Mikan, before jumping towards Gonta and Hifumi. The Doujin shrieked and ran for the exit, while Gonta braced himself for impact. However, a quick whistle stopped Ibuki in her tracks, causing the energetic girl to spin around towards the source of the sound.

“Uh, Ibuki? I hate to stop a hug festival prematurely, but we have a teensie favor to ask of you.” Kaede said, clasping her hands together and giving a hopeful look to her fellow musician. “Ugh, is this about Ibuki’s music again? Because sharkboy and lavapanties told her they fixed the sound proofing stuff!” Ibuki pouted, before kicking her foot at nothing. 

“No! Gonta and friends need Ibuki’s music for...project!” The giant man stepped forward, putting his right hand over his heart and his left in the air. “Gonta swear that the truth!” Ibuki looked up at the giant man, putting a hand on her chin and examining him slowly. What was she even looking for? It’s not like Gonta had a giant rope with him to tie her up and kidnap her! What did she take them for? What was the point of-

Before Kaede could evaluate what Ibuki was planning, the musician jumped onto Gonta’s back and grabbed onto his shoulders. Pulling her head above his, she lightly kicked him in the side and pointed towards the stage. “Giddy-up, Green Giant! If it’s music you guys want, it’s music you’ll get! Onward!” 

Almost like clockwork, Gonta made a top speed charge towards the stage once Ibuki latched back onto his shoulder. How often did he give these piggy-back rides? “Ah, one final thing, Ms. Mioda! We are in need of your loudest album imaginable!” Hifumi yelled, peeking out from his hiding spot behind one of the speakers. Ibuki gave him a thumbs up, before hopping off of Gonta’s shoulders and running up to a box of CDs.

“Let’s see here...Death Metal, Polka Metal, Screamo, Bubblegum Pop Metal, Country Metal...uh, Ibuki’ll toss that last one out.” The musician went to toss the CD, before Mikan ran up to the stage. “W-Wait! We’ll take the c-country one!” Ibuki’s eyes went wide, before she leaned over the stage to look at the nurse. “Really? This is like, Ibuki’s super-duper mega flop of an album! It only sold 78 copies internationally! Ibuki could build a castle out of all those warehouse boxes!”

Kaede snapped her fingers, and held her hand out towards the musician. “That’s perfect! We’d love to hear one of your sleeper classics!” The group of four all put on their most charming smiles, and Ibuki narrowed her eyes again. “Okay, Ibuki knows when people are lying to her, but you guys seem trustworthy enough! Besides, no one would listen to Country-Metal willingly!” The musician began laughing to herself, before tossing a case of the CDs at Gonta. “So, does anyone want a live performance?”

Kaede and Hifumi shared a quick glance of panic, praying they could exit before the show began. Gonta opened his mouth as he took his usual gentlemanly stance, but before he could ask for the encore, Mikan slipped on a drumstick that had been tossed aside and went soaring through the air. Kaede cringed at the crashing noise she made when she slammed into the tower of speakers next to her, before going in to check on the nurse with the rest of the group. At least it was a distraction…

~~~

With a heavy grunt, Hifumi slammed the crate of CDs onto his desk and collapsed into his seat. “Ms. Akamatsu...this crate is heavier than any one man can imagine…” the portly man huffed as he gasped for air. She couldn’t be too mad at Hifumi for his exhaustion. After all, he had volunteered to carry the crate when Gonta made it clear he’d be carrying Mikan back to the detention room to prevent another fall. “Well, Ibuki did say that only 70-something copies of that album were ever sold, so…” 

The room went quiet as Korekiyo and Peko scanned through the discs, making sure each one was up to the quality they needed. “Iron Tractor? I understand Ibuki’s tastes are out there, but this? Even I’m surprised.” The swordmaster muttered as she placed one of the CDs off to the side. It seemed they were only selecting the biggest flops or loudest songs available, but considering the objective, it wasn’t all too surprising.

“S-So...when are the o-others coming back?” Mikan stuttered, still resting in Gonta’s arms as the giant had yet to put her down. Celeste took a quick glance out of the window, before pointing at the most beaten down van Kaede had ever seen in her life. Who could possibly drive that thing? How does it even still run?

The passenger door came flying open, and a familiar mop of red hair came jumping out from his seat. Soon after, the side door slid open, and Kaito fell out of the van and onto the ground. Gundham seemed to be laughing at him as he stepped out, only to trip on a piece of garbage and land next to the astronaut. Lastly, Mondo looped around from the front of the van and opened the back, before waving over the rest of his team.

The detention students watched on in awe as Leon loaded two massive speakers onto a dolly, while Gundham and Kaito each hefted speakers half their size over their backs and raced into the school. To his credit, Mondo had tucked two speakers under his arms and was walking beside Leon, making sure none of the precious cargo was dropped along the way. The two walked out of view from the window, and Kirumi gave a pleased hum. “It seems they are bringing us more speakers than anticipated. I must congratulate them on their overachievement.”

Before the group had a moment to breathe, the door to the detention room burst open as Gundham and Kaito went racing in. The duo placed their speakers beside each other on the wall, and Kaito gave a hearty laugh to himself. “See? Told you I’d beat you here!” Gundham laughed at the hero’s proclamation, striking a pose with his hamsters as he glared at the man. “How foolish a claim! It is obvious I was the victor in our footrace to the Realm of Discord!” 

Kaito scoffed at the overlord, throwing his hand up in the direction of the door and striking his own pose. “Oh, please! I totally won! Right guys?” The two over-the-top rivals looked at their peers, each one with a smug smirk of victory plastered on their faces. The room went deathly silent, before Peko stepped between the two of them and raised up both of her arms. “It’s a tie. You both entered at the same time.”

The two men lost their grins of victory, each one giving a small scowl at each other before uttering the word “Rematch.” Before they could turn around to race back to the van, Leon collapsed into the room with the dolley as Mondo put his speakers down next to the others. “Forget the rematch. Just sit down and shut up already.” The biker muttered, taking his seat at his desk and kicking his feet up. Leon didn’t bother moving from the ground, instead opting to pathetically groan into the floor as Gundham and Kaito stepped over him. 

Kaede stole Leon’s former seat next to Mondo (it’s not like he was using it anyways), and spun around to face the man. “So. How did it go?” The pianist asked, watching Mondo’s face twist into a grimace. Uh oh. “How it went was Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb spent the whole walk to one of my spots bickering about whatever they felt like. Then, once we got my van, they spent the whole ride bickering about even more trivial crap.”

Kaede clicked her tongue, trying to imagine exactly what those conversations sounded like before cringing. It sounded awful to be stuck with that for hours, and she trained with Kaito for god’s sake! “ Oh, I ain’t done.” Mondo said, putting his head in his hands. “We got to Leon’s pad, and they got into a competition of who could carry more speakers, but those clowns almost dropped half of ‘em. So we taped their mouths shut.” 

The pianist gasped at his statement, lightly punching Mondo on the arm. “Mondo! Why would you do that! Do you know how many hairs of Kaito’s beard you could’ve torn off?” The biker shrugged her complaints off, looking over at the dynamic duo as they continued their arguing under their breath. “Relax. They pulled the tape off of each other’s faces once Leon reminded them how much it would hurt, so it didn’t last long.”  
A groan at Kaede’s foot reminded the girl that Leon was, in fact, still alive (can you blame her? He’s definitely the first one to die in a horror movie), but before the wannabe could climb up from his spot, the detention door flew back open and knocked him to the wayside. Sakura walked through the door frame with Teruteru and Chiaki slung over her arms, while Tsumugi dragged the oversized toolbox behind her. 

“Never! Again!” Tsumugi yelled, dropping the toolbox and falling onto the floor next to Leon. Meanwhile, Sakura gently placed a sleeping Chiaki back into her desk, while she unceremoniously dropped Teruteru next to her. The chef had been conscious, yes, but he seemed exhausted all the same. Kaede shuddered, imagining what Miu did to the man in that laboratory. Perverted or not, no man should endure what K1-B0 had to go through. No one.

“Well, well, well. It would appear that we have everything we need. Now, I’m sure we’re all aware of how this trap must be set, yes?” Korekiyo muttered, running his hands up and down the rope as he looked around the room. 14 heads (and a mumble from a sleeping Chiaki) nodded, and the anthropologist gave his signature “Keh keh keh!”. Celeste gave her own giggle, and looked at the supplies. “Then what are we waiting for? Our preparations must commence.”

Running the plan through her head, Kaede started giggling as well. Sure, revenge is bad and all, but this one is deserved. Beside her, Mondo gave his own gruff laugh, while Kaito and Gundham gave their own haughty laughs. One by one, each student in detention had fallen into a fit of uproarious laughter, the room becoming a chorus of chaos. In a storage closet at the back of the room, a muffled laugh exited the chamber, as Ishimaru laughed to himself from behind his gag. Sure, he had been knocked unconscious with a book, tied up with a rope that came from god knows where (excellent knot tying, might he add), and gagged with a dish rag, but as long as the students in detention had come together as friends and learned their lesson, he was happy!

...and hopefully being released soon.

~~~

The front doors of Hope’s Peak Academy went swinging open as Kokichi strode in with his gang. Yeah, he got suspended for those pranks, but who cares about any of that! Not only were those pranks some of the best he’d ever come up with, but he got to spend the whole day in his hideout with the rest of D.I.C.E! Plus, the school had to let him back eventually, since he was supposed to sleep on campus, so it was a win-win! All that exciting drama, all the angry looks, all the...rope?

Huh. This is a first.

“Hey, guys, hold it for a second. No one actually expects me to fall for this, right? It’s so obvious!” The supreme leader spun on his heel to look at his team, only to find...his gang was gone. Where did they run off too?! Was he going to have to cut make-up rations this month?! Before he could start yelling for his guys to come back, Kokichi noticed a smear of makeup on the ground, being dragged away towards the talent labs. Great. So this was the real trap after all.

“Let’s see here...do I run the risk of my guys possibly being dragged off to their untimely deaths, or do I just keep walking to my dorm?” Tilting his head from side to side, the short boy gave a quick “Nishishi!”, before skipping down the hallway towards his team’s captors.

“Oh, boy! I sure do hope no one tries to kidnap me! Oh, hi Kaede!” Kokichi waved at the pianist, who promptly flinched once her name was called out. She spun on her heel and hid her hands behind her back, a nervous smile on her face. “U-Uh, Kokichi! I-I didn’t see you there!” The two entered a silent standstill, before Kaede made a fantic dash down the hall. Deciding it would be interesting to follow her, Kokichi ran down the halls, laughing like a maniac all the way. He watched as the girl stumbled into her talent lab, and Kokichi ran in after her.

The second he passed the doors, the lights in the music room went out and the door slammed behind him. Oh. So, the fake trap was a trap for the real trap disguised as a fake trap. Clever.

Before he could realize it, Kokichi could feel four pairs of hands quickly tying him up, his arms and legs being restrained in a pretty unfamiliar way. “Oh, hey, this is Korekiyo’s technique, right? Man, you guys are good.” The leader remarked, hearing a small scoff come near his left ear. So, he was here after all...must be a pretty big event if he’s getting directly involved. 

Being pushed into a chair, Kokichi felt two pairs of metal shackles latch around his wrists and ankles. Either there’s technological knowledge involved, or someone in the room is pretty close to Miu. After making sure he was fully secured, the lights came back on, and all 16 figures revealed themselves. Oh, the detention group! How could he forget about his most interesting people of the day! “Wowie guys! This is a pretty nice set up! Where’d you get the speakers from?” The supreme leader looked around the room, hearing a small chuckle from Leon and watching Peko knock him in the back of the head. Uh oh. Leon’s music tastes are bad for anyone’s health, but with six speakers as big as he was? These guys are intense.

“So, is this some kinda concert? If it is, I want a refund! I didn’t even see a snack table outside!” Kokichi laughed to himself as the expressions of all his captors turned sour, before Kaede stepped forward. “Chiaki, put in the disc. Leon, check the speakers. Everyone else, you might wanna get out now.” The thirteen unmentioned ultimates gave silent nods of approval, before walking out of the music room. Leon cranked each speaker as high as they would go, before running out of the room. Chiaki slipped in an unlabeled CD, before giving Kokichi a final glance and walking out of the room.

Kokichi watched as Kaede walked towards the CD player, before giving a small laugh. “Hey, Kaede? I just wanna know...who’s idea was this anyways? I could always use a few new torture methods, y’know?” The pianist looked over to her classmate, before giving a small sigh. “Two things; we all came up with this idea together, and I really won’t feel bad about doing this.”

The supreme leader laughed at his peer, before giving her a devilish grin. “Are you sure about that one? Because, I can see those twinges of guilt on your cheeks. You don’t wanna do this, do you?” He watched the pianist rub at her arm, before she shook her head. “Sorry Kokichi. But revenge feels great.” Kaede slipped in a pair of earplugs, before pressing down the button.

~~~

With a heavy sigh, Kaede opened the door to the detention room, only to be greeted by the same chaos of last time. “Hey, Kaede! Good to see you again! Seriously, if you keep up this late streak, I’ll have to push back training!” Kaito remarked, before Ishimaru cleared his throat. “Attention, all of you! Due to your tomfoolery last night, all of you will be signing official apology letters to the students whose sleep schedules you disturbed! Am I clear?” 

A groan of disappointment came from the rest of the group, but Kaede took note of the smiles on everyone’s faces. “Well, at the very least, we don’t have to write them alone!” Peko gave a quick nod, before accepting the stack of papers from Ishimaru. “I assure you, Ishimaru; we will have these notes completed to the best of our abilities by the end of detention.”

The moral compass gave a wide grin to the swordmaster, before spinning towards the door. “Excellent! In that case, I have other business to attend to by visiting Kokichi in the hospital. I informed him the letter with his gift basket was handwritten by all of you, but, and this is absolutely despicable on my part...I decided to prank him! The letter was written by me instead!” Ishimaru gave a hearty laugh as he exited the detention room, and as soon as the door closed, the room exploded back to its original state.

Kaede gave a small sigh, before leaning over her desk to watch Chiaki play...whatever it was she played. The notes can wait for later; this is way more important anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I made this chapter in celebration of the one year anniversary of Blackened Skies.


End file.
